


阿尔达手稿

by sisyfreak



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, al - freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisyfreak/pseuds/sisyfreak
Summary: 灵感来自《萨拉戈萨手稿》/多人称叙事警告！/人在学校，原著都在家里，所以没法仔细查阅资料，如果有时间线误差或者地理位置偏差请见谅
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 5





	阿尔达手稿

> 年轻的阿拉贡，你来到此处并非偶然……我们早已等候多时。

*

战火的长舌舔舐着亚欧大陆上的每一个角落，毒焰把骁勇善战的将军、士兵乃至平民百姓全数卷进了恐惧，他们蜷缩在森林与平原交界的狭隘谷地，轮回的夜幕和晨光记录着他们哀切的哭泣和呻吟。

这是1940年的5月，春光尚未从这片土地上彻底消散，但正午的阳光却已足够灼人。阿拉贡抽出藏在行军背包最深处的烟草叶，把那干枯的草叶的尸体塞进了自己的嘴里。那苦涩为他带来了一瞬间的兴奋，男人睁大了眼，英俊但消瘦的脸庞紧绷着；昨夜那场教人难以置信的胜利可谓振奋人心，但那也仅仅如此了。半数以上的平民都已被俘虏，士兵们溃不成军，阿拉贡此时要考虑的不过是掉头走向敌人的包围圈，还是充满未知的丛林。

有人在不远处尖叫，那声音在阿登山地显得格外渺远，阿拉贡尝试着直起身子去帮一把手，却被自己的战友，博罗米尔，按住了膝盖。

“那是德军的据地，”博罗米尔朝阿拉贡摇了摇头，“离我们太远了。而且太阳即将升起，是时候决定到底要前往何方。”阿拉贡知道他的战友出身不凡，是个受过良好教育的英国人。但博罗米尔从没在阿拉贡面前抱怨过一句自己的不幸和苦难，只是跟随着远征队一路流离攀缘。男人那头耀眼的金发已经在血水和泥块的混合下团成了杂虬，博罗米尔曾经打趣要在退伍后剃光自己的头发。

阿拉贡握紧了双拳，他厌倦了无能为力。

对军队里的大多数人而言，阿拉贡是个神秘分子。很少有人能说出这个黑发的高大男人到底来自何方，又何以在大大小小数十场战役中留下如此醒目的功勋。他在战场上像个不要命的野蛮人，但在酒馆和旅店里却优雅地像是个气派的贵族，姑娘们都倾心于他，为他献上拥吻和带着露水的鲜花，但阿拉贡对此从来只报以微笑和忧郁的凝视。

然而现在所有曾经怀疑揣测过他的人都埋身阿登山区，如果不是右臂被子弹击穿的疼痛，阿拉贡几乎觉得昨夜的战斗是一场噩梦。而那伤口注定要把他带往感染、高热和死亡。

“我们应该向前走，”阿拉贡盯着簌簌的茂密丛林，“但我们绝对不可能走出这片森林。”

那森林——阿拉贡和博罗米尔都记不得它的名字，只知道这自然的造物因古老和荒蛮而闻名，周遭的居民传说那些高大的树木之间残留着远古的咒语，教每一个误入其中的旅行者迷失方向。但深夜里，若是天上星光足够璀璨，若是远足行者足够大胆，就能听见森林深处传出的精灵的喁喁细语和悠然长歌。

但更多时候，这片无边无际的森林代表的是流浪和迷失，是下下之策。阿拉贡并非走投无路，只是他不愿回头。

猩红色的朝霞在山地尽头铺开，一轮圆日把清晨的薄雾蒸腾殆尽，小跑着的阿拉贡突然停下脚步，那摇摆的丛林似乎在吟诵造物诞生之前的诗篇——有关更迭、永存和爱情。

——克里托，我还欠阿斯克勒庇俄斯一只公鸡，千万别忘了。*

阿拉贡大跨步向前奔去，奔向不具名的森林。他的战友甚至跟不上他飞奔的脚步，而博罗米尔的呼唤在进入森林之后便被冲散了，阿拉贡只能听见稀薄的喊叫，可他就像是第一万次踏上这片土地，每一步前进都显得理所当然。葱茏的树叶吸附着硝烟的气味，差不多带走了战争的全部气息。军衔和徽章在阿拉贡的胸前咣当作响，可他觉得就连右臂绷带下的伤痛都和缓了许多。他感到自己的鞋底踩在柔软的枯树叶堆上，那为他带来了遥远的记忆，但他确定自己从未经历过这一切，那回忆像是午后的幻梦或是孩童的呓语，如此虚幻又如此真实。

他来过这里，阿拉贡在一株格外高大的山毛榉前驻足，他甚至能够说出下一个转角处矗立着的怪石的模样。

他伸手抚摸粗糙的树皮，那上头的斑驳纹理昭示着这座森林已经见证了多少岁月。然而这儿的一切都让阿拉贡觉得如此熟悉，他来过这里，在梦里，或者千年之前。他来到这里，就像是故地重游，而森林里的每一片树叶都试图同他说一个故事。

“这座森林叫什么名字？”阿拉贡喃喃自语，“为什么我对此地如此熟悉？”

“你瞧，你瞧，”阿拉贡面前的山毛榉哗哗晃动着身体，张开了深嵌在树结里的褐色双眼，“这儿是法贡森林，年轻的大人，你为何又回到这里？”

阿拉贡同那双闪烁着绿色光芒的眼睛对视良久，他竟对树木开口说话丝毫不感到震惊。他只对山毛榉的疑问感到困惑：“这座森林的年纪大概是我的上千倍，难不成我在上辈子来过这里？”

“年轻的大人，时间总教人类忘记许多事，但树须记得所有理应记下的故事，”自称树须的山毛榉树眨了眨眼，“法贡森林比人类和枪炮更早来到这个世界，当我们驱役树木在大地上漫步，即使是首生子也才刚刚从蒙昧中苏醒。年轻的大人，放下戒备吧，我的回忆里储存了太多的故事，而其中有一则我必须说与你听。”

于是阿拉贡便从善如流地坐在一块折倒的横木上，仔细聆听起树须的故事。

**_树须的故事_**

在我参与过的战斗里，有一场最令我印象深刻，即便早已过去百年，仍旧让我记忆如新。仅用洪水、巨石和白袍法师的权杖没法概括战斗的激烈，那是关于中洲生死存亡的战役，是拉开第四纪元帷幕的曙光。但我永远无法忘怀的是战斗结束之后，白袍巫师甘道夫对我说的话。

他说：“树须，我年迈但矍铄的朋友，迈雅、首生子和努门诺尔的传说禁不起时间的侵蚀，巫师、精灵和王者最终都会被健忘的诗人撇在脑后，唯有生长在土地上的树木能够把记忆代代相传。仔细看看吧，我的朋友，铭记所有正义之士的怒吼和牺牲，把这令人心碎的战场刻在每一株树木的年轮里。你可知道，这些为光明而战的勇士里有盟友和对手，亦有爱人与知己。”

可惜彼时我并不清楚白袍巫师的话外之意，萨茹曼对大自然的亵渎令怒火冲昏我的头脑，而后来我又忙于恢复遭到损害的森林。待我再次见到那名睿智的白袍巫师，首生子们已经为他造好了西渡的灰船。

“甘道夫，我的老朋友，”那时的我是多么悲伤，甚至为此挽留这位了不起的巫师，“若你也西渡而去，中洲大陆何时才能找到下一个智者呢？”

这名睿智的巫师说道：“神话的纪元已经落幕，人类的纪元即将开端。人类或许不如首生子和迈雅一样睿智冷静，但梵拉送给他们的礼物能够让这片土地永远生机勃勃。”

“死亡？”我问道，“死亡只会带走生命，带来哀伤！”

“你还不明白这礼物的意义吗？”白袍巫师说，“死亡是更迭的良药，让伤痛和错误不治而愈。只是我的朋友，我还得最后嘱托你一件事。”

就在白树之光闪耀的米那斯提力斯对岸，坐落着一座被月光庇佑的城市——伊希利恩，被黑暗和战火烧焦的土地迎来了中洲的最后一名首生子，大绿林的儿子，伊力萨王最亲近的挚友，莱格拉斯。这名精灵经历过许多光阴，却仍保留着赤子初心，就连伊力萨王和白袍巫师有时也会拿莱格拉斯的善良和纯真束手无策。

而这名精灵选择孤身一人留在中洲的最大原因，据甘道夫说，自然是为了他的人类好友，伊力萨王，或者用我记忆里的名字称呼——阿拉贡。

精灵让败落的伊希利恩重焕生机与美好，许多人类无法栽培的植物在这片肥沃且潮热的土地上茁壮成长。若我在法贡森林留神倾听，还会听见风中传来的那些新生植物的闲谈，以及用辛达语吟唱的诗篇。那该是个多么美好的福地啊！我也曾向往过那座繁荣的城市，希望我的子孙后代也享受那样的和谐。可是我又在那些微风之歌中听到了多少的哀伤和思念啊！我笃定这些伤感属于那位美丽的精灵——即使是在以美貌闻名的首生子中，绿叶王子的容貌仍是极为出众。首生子的历史早已在中洲划下了句号，而这位因献身于伟大友谊而被传颂的精灵王子，该是多么思念他的同族和亲人呢？

正因如此，我不再考虑叨扰伊希利恩。正如甘道夫所说，人类的寿命极为有限，只需等到伊力萨王驾崩，绿叶王子便会离开中洲，我不愿为他增添无端的烦恼。

然而，就在我发觉随风传来的歌声逐渐微弱的时候，一名让我意想不到的访客闯入了法贡森林。选择了人类命运的暮星公主在昏暗的林叶遮盖下依旧耀眼，只是她的面容无限哀戚。

美貌的公主眼含泪水，向我诉说了一个有关爱情的故事。

**_阿尔玟的故事_**

埃斯泰尔的身份在瑞文戴尔是一个心照不宣的秘密，只有久住洛斯洛瑞恩的阿尔玟才对这名英俊的人类男子怀抱着好奇之心。在瑞文戴尔为暮星归来而设立的舞会上，阿尔玟向这名拥有埃西铎血脉的未来王者献上杯酒的祝福，最后甚至邀他共舞。

“你们两人的命运并不相关，”埃尔隆德在舞会结束之后叮嘱自己的女儿，“他的一生都将献给人类的繁荣昌盛，能够赠予你的只剩疏远和尊敬。”

但是璀璨的暮星公主不以为然，她握住父亲的手，安慰道：“如果梵拉的安排是让我们分道扬镳，那么今晚他就不会接受我的邀请。”阿尔玟停顿了一下，“我始终把您的教导铭记于心，父亲，次生子的生命终有尽头，我只是太想看看他们如何在转瞬即逝的生命中捕捉欢愉。”

暮星公主并未说谎，一开始她的确是怀揣着这样的念头接近埃斯泰尔——这名充满魅力、教人忍不住心折的男子；可当埃斯泰尔从布理和大荒原归来，年仅二十岁、高大俊美的青年变作了着装邋遢、眼神坚毅的游侠，阿尔玟却再也没能把目光从他身上挪开。

他带走了巴拉赫之戒，却将纳希尔圣剑留在了瑞文戴尔。

“你已在心底承认自己是埃西铎的后代，”阿尔玟在廊桥上询问埃斯泰尔，“为何不带走属于你的利器，回到米那斯提力斯，登上刚铎的王座？”

“我并非人皇，”埃斯泰尔的神情罕见地透露着几分疲倦，“而刚铎也不需要一个新的统治者。”

“可你理应成为刚铎的统治者，这是梵拉为你书写的命运，是你逃不开的桎梏和责任。”

阿尔玟因对方的态度而有些恼火，她抬高了声音，问：“你披着不同的化名四处游历，却不敢正视自己的心。看着我，埃斯泰尔，这是你的命运，也是我的。”

但埃斯泰尔摇了摇头：“暮星公主，你我之间的隔阂犹比安度因河的两岸，我只祝愿梵拉永远保佑你的美与善，却不敢让首生子敬仰的暮星落入凡尘的波浪。”

“埃斯泰尔，你真让我失望，”阿尔玟垂下眼睫，明眸中闪烁着水光，“你不敢正视自己，也不敢正视他人。”说完，暮星公主就消失在了伊姆拉缀斯的树林中。

游侠在第二日清晨便离开了瑞文戴尔，阿尔玟没能再见上他一面，直到霍比特人佛罗多·巴金斯携带魔戒前往瑞文戴尔寻求庇佑。

数十年的游侠生涯让埃斯泰尔变得愈发健壮和内敛，不论何时何地，他总把自己的佩剑放在触手可及的地方。他从不放下戒心，即使是在瑞文戴尔。

阿尔玟在高台上眺望埃斯泰尔的身影，正在她犹豫是否应该出声呼唤时，一匹白马从丛林中跃出，马鬃上闪烁着晶亮的水珠，这昭示着驭马者刚刚凭借高超的马术越过了围绕瑞文戴尔的宽河。阿尔玟对这名拜访者并不陌生，他是来自密林王国的莱格拉斯王子。

瑞文戴尔的暮星和密林王国的绿叶在中洲大陆上交相辉映，用他们的名讳编成的诗歌在首生子之间口耳相传。比起阿尔玟，莱格拉斯或许作为战士更为出名，但只有熟知绿叶王子的人才知晓他是一个多么可爱的精灵。阿尔玟非常喜爱这名年龄稍幼的同胞，莱格拉斯在暮星公主面前也从不吝于露出最开怀的笑容。

然而此时，那双蕴含星光与海浪的眼眸中流露的惊喜和愉快并不属于阿尔玟。金发的精灵望向身着精灵长袍的埃斯泰尔，几乎只用了一眨眼的功夫就从马上跃下，奔到了人类面前。他们潦草地互行精灵的见面礼，但随后紧紧相握的双手才彻底昭示莱格拉斯和埃斯泰尔之间的亲近。

阿尔玟抿紧了双唇，但她并未询问自己的父亲，并且回绝了埃莱丹的舞会邀请。

“阿尔玟，你的心情不好，为什么呢？”莱格拉斯在情绪这方面总是格外直白，“是人类和霍比特人的来到惊扰了你的休息吗？”

但暮星公主摇了摇头，千百年来头一回，她仔细端详起莱格拉斯的面容。他总是显得那么快乐，弯起双唇的微笑比三月的迎春花还要柔软，但阿尔玟知道他也是一名身经百战的弓箭手，是密林王国的守护者，或者还是下一任国王。

这些就是他和自己的不同之处吗？阿尔玟对此有些困惑，埃斯泰尔在她面前流露的自我太少，少到阿尔玟不足以从中揣测人类的心思。可他在莱格拉斯面前却能露出全无负担的大笑，那就像是在他知晓自己身世以前才见得着的那种纯粹愉快。

埃斯泰尔之所以喜爱莱格拉斯，是因为他能让自己忘却所要承担的责任吗？

“你是怎么认识埃斯泰尔的呢？”阿尔玟小心地提问。

“噢，那可是个糟糕的故事，”莱格拉斯笑着说，“如果你愿意听，我可以仔细说说。”

**_莱格拉斯的故事_**

在最后联盟一战之后，大绿林就不再欢迎来访者。这则流言在中洲大地上流传甚广，阿拉贡也有所耳闻。但他不得不选择取道密林王国，因为这正是回到北方的埃利阿多的最短捷径。

他的母亲——吉尔蕾恩，终于在数年的苦难之后倒在了病床上。母亲的病痛令他心如刀割，即便阿拉贡至今没能摆脱来自埃西铎后裔的身份困扰，但他仍旧决定往北方前进，以最快的脚程赶回母亲的身边。

埃莱丹兄弟在他离开瑞文戴尔之前反复强调过密林王国的恐怖之处，多古尔都的暗影在死灵法师的到来之后如巨浪般南下，侵吞了大绿林的北方领土，巨蜘蛛在林中盘踞，树木因此变得阴森诡谲，对每一个旅行者充满恶意。寓居密林之中的西尔凡精灵骁勇好斗，全无首生子的矜持，而王国的统治者瑟兰迪尔更是把密林变成了自己的一言堂，密林的地牢里关押着数不清的入侵者。

但这一切实在没有埃莱丹形容的这么糟糕。阳光虽然无法覆盖密林的每一个角落，却为树丛勾勒着金边；虬龙一般的树根攀附在狭窄的石径边缘，让探索未知的游侠心中激起了无限征服欲。或许是林中的西尔凡们的功劳，巨蜘蛛的痕迹被清理一空，阿拉贡用粗糙的手指抚摸着柔嫩的心生叶片，低下头，细细嗅闻绿叶的芬芳。

“你是什么人，”一声呵斥打断了阿拉贡的惬意，“为何闯入密林？”

自小在瑞文戴尔长大的阿拉贡本能以辛达语回应道：“我只是一名旅行者，借道黑森林前往北方的埃利阿多。”

像是一阵风从树顶飘落，树叶发出了细微的簌簌声，但阿拉贡知道那是精灵靠近自己的声响。

“辛达语？你不是人类？”

阿拉贡能够感觉箭尖逼近自己的头顶，但精灵的不擅杀原则让对方手下留情。他不顾对方的警告，抬头看向那名持弓的金发精灵，打量着对方矫健的身姿。

“我还不知道密林有用武器向过路人问好的习惯。”阿拉贡好脾气地笑了笑，但他的礼貌显然没能得到金发精灵的认可。

“把你身上所有的武器交出来，人类，”精灵从树丛间跳了下来，“别以为会几句辛达语就能糊弄过密林的巡逻队。”他的弓弦紧绷，似乎只要阿拉贡做出星点儿僭越之举，就会用高超的箭术将他制服。

阿拉贡微笑起来，就算满脸的脏污也挡不住他对精灵族天生的亲近。那名金发精灵抿了抿嘴，警惕地倒退了两步。“如果你知道我的精灵名字，定不会再对我刀剑相向，”阿拉贡朝金发精灵行礼，“您可以叫我埃斯泰尔，精灵大人。”

这名字让金发精灵瞪大了眼睛，随后毫不客气地冷哼了一声，三两下就制服了并无反抗之意的阿拉贡。

“埃斯泰尔，希望之光，凭你也敢借用他的名字？”金发精灵气呼呼地看着一身脏乱差的阿拉贡，用憧憬的语气形容道，“埃斯泰尔是人类和精灵的合奏曲，兼具人类的亲和与精灵的高贵，传说他高大英俊，剑术超群，曾经孤身一人击溃上百名半兽人。就算你想要顶替他的身份，也应该好好了解他在精灵族中的名声！”

阿拉贡不由觉得好笑，他含笑看向那名年轻的精灵，反问道：“埃斯泰尔是北方荒原上的游侠，是谁把他的故事传到幽深的密林之中？”

精灵努力遏制着自己的赧然，但白皙的肤色让耳朵尖上的红晕足够显眼。

“这不管你的事，冒牌货，”金发精灵绷紧了嘴角，“你擅自闯入密林，还假冒埃斯泰尔的身份，这两项罪过足够你在地牢里呆一辈子了！”

“可我的母亲病重，我只想赶去见她最后一面，”阿拉贡辩解道，“难道善意的谎言也有罪过吗？”

金发的精灵被阿拉贡的反诘问得说不出话，他迟疑了一会儿，道：“这一切都要凭Ada……国王定夺。”

精灵下意识的称呼让阿拉贡猜出了他的身份，这位美好纯真的精灵一定就是密林的王子，莱格拉斯·绿叶。看起来他和他的父亲一样倔强，并且坚决遵守密林王国的法则，除非阿拉贡真的和他的父亲——瑟兰迪尔见上一面，否则小王子是不会放过他的。

不同于水之戒庇佑下的瑞文戴尔，隐藏在黑森林深处的密林王宫装潢显得更加粗犷，也更加生机勃勃。高大俊美的精灵王在听见自己儿子的呼唤之后才漫不经心地抬起头来，却在看清阿拉贡面容的瞬间变了脸色。

“埃斯泰尔，埃尔隆德的养子，”瑟兰迪尔厌倦地摆了摆手，“埃西铎的后代莅临黑森林有何贵干？”

这下轮到莱格拉斯大惊失色了，他在阿拉贡戏谑的笑容中跑到自己父亲身边，叽叽咕咕地说了些什么，随后涨红了脸。他侧身站到了瑟兰迪尔身后，再不愿看向阿拉贡。

“陛下治理的森林充满灵慧之美，引人入胜，”阿拉贡沉吟了一会儿，“令我不由自主迷失在丛林小道中，正是莱格拉斯王子的热情相助，才让我能够见到您尊贵的面容。”

这番话让莱格拉斯的面颊红透了。瑟兰迪尔瞥了一眼自己的儿子，冷笑道：“埃尔隆德养出的儿子果然和他一样喜欢搬弄是非。我早已知晓你的母亲病重，为了防止你再次沉迷黑森林的美景，就让莱格拉斯送你离开密林吧。”

“Ada！”年轻的王子低声惊叫，随后在父亲的瞪视下不情愿地鼓起了脸颊，三两步跳到阿拉贡面前，闷声道：“走吧。”

阿拉贡朝他礼貌地笑了笑，仿佛方才在森林中发生的一切都只不过是个玩笑。在莱格拉斯的指引下，阿拉贡很快来到了密林的边界。

“再往前，就能看见通往埃利阿多的第一座桥，”精灵王子停顿了一下，垂下了视线，摸摸自己的鼻尖，继续道，“还有，谢谢你没有把我的无礼之举告诉Ada。”他朝阿拉贡绽开一个甜蜜的微笑，“但是，说实在的，下次你得打扮得更像‘埃斯泰尔’呀！”

阿拉贡也被莱格拉斯的笑容感染了，他弯起嘴角，道：“莱格拉斯——如果你允许我这么称呼你的话，你要知道，真正的希望是不需要华美的绸缎包裹的啊！”

随后这名脏兮兮的人类跨上白马，朝迟暮的远方而去。

“这就是我和阿拉贡初识的故事啦，”莱格拉斯的脸颊微微发烫，“有点儿丢脸，但并非所有的好故事都有一个完美的开头，对吧？”

暮星公主讷讷点头，沉思了一会儿，道：“你叫他阿拉贡，而不是埃斯泰尔。”

“当然，”莱格拉斯点头，“埃斯泰尔是精灵赐予他的名字，而阿拉贡才真正属于他自己。我想，他更愿意遵从自己的心，而不是梵拉的安排。”这话可不像是首生子能说得出的，他们遵从梵拉的意愿，按部就班地安排每一条轨迹。

阿尔玟为莱格拉斯的话深思良久，就连绿叶王子何时跟随埃斯泰尔离开都不甚清楚。

或许埃斯泰尔爱的不是精灵的宿命，而是人类的选择。暮星公主这般思忖，最终在精灵与人类的道路上选择了更为短暂的一支。她的父亲埃尔隆德为此感到悲伤，但阿尔玟却在永生脱离自己身体的瞬间感到如释重负。

现在，我能够做出更多不一样的抉择了。她想，同时也这么做了，但她所仰慕的男人仍然只以疏远和敬重对待自己的姊妹。于是暮星公主只能在米那斯提力斯的圣白树下歌唱一首又一首长诗，那些饱含在辞藻中的哀伤与思恋全都寄托给一名从未爱过她的男子，她恋慕着她的幻想，同时也在每一次清晨苏醒之后心碎哭泣。

当她倚在阳台上凝望烛火摇曳的书房，笼罩在橘黄色灯光下的伊力萨王亦在远眺伊希利恩。那儿住着他的挚友和牵挂。

暮星公主在伊力萨王的眼神中捕捉到了熟悉的东西——眷恋、思念，以及宁静的守护。阿尔玟这才发觉，那些在风中飘扬的诗歌，不仅来自自己，还来自伊力萨王。

明了一切的暮星公主询问伊力萨王：“既然你如此想念莱格拉斯，为什么不让他回到米那斯提力斯呢？”

“我不能，阿尔玟，我当然不能，”暮星看见伊力萨王的眼眶湿润，“梵拉早已为莱格拉斯安排了他的命运，而我只会被死亡的海浪越推越远。让他留在伊希利恩已教我不忍，请别再用这样的话诱惑我折断莱格拉斯西渡的白帆。”

听闻此话，勇敢的、坚韧不屈的暮星公主突然流下了眼泪。眼前的这名王者拥有的选择比她更多，也更少；而她以为埃斯泰尔拥有的叛逆，也会因爱恋变作犹豫和胆怯。

“可你说过，不愿遵从梵拉为自己安排的命运，如今又为何屈从于它的摆布？”

“既然如此，”伊力萨王叹气道，“就让我来跟你说一个故事。”

**_阿拉贡的故事_**

如果说密林王国的绿叶王子有什么不够好的地方，那就是他总是太“精灵”了一些。初入人类世界的精灵不懂得遮掩自己的尖耳朵和金色头发，不明白市场商贾交易的规则，也不懂如何在酒馆里保持低调。

阿拉贡头痛地看着莱格拉斯不亦乐乎地同自己的游侠朋友拼酒，他那红润的双唇已经被酒液泡湿，蓝眼睛中闪烁着月光的柔软和银河的璀璨。天知道那群醉汉里有多少人早已被莱格拉斯的笑容晃晕了脑袋，只晓得一杯接一杯地往自己肚子里灌着黑麦酒。

“够了，莱格拉斯，”阿拉贡不悦地把精灵拉回到自己身旁坐下，“你不该再喝了。”

莱格拉斯不满地皱起眉头，握着橡木酒把不肯松手：“可是我根本没有喝醉。Ada说不喝醉的酒宴就不是尽兴的酒宴。”

阿拉贡无力扶额，瑟兰迪尔的教育方式也给他带来了极大的困扰。他按住躁动不安的莱格拉斯：“在人类世界，并不是每一场酒宴都要酩酊大醉。更何况，这根本就不算是什么酒宴，我们只是在路边的酒馆里而已！”

“这儿有喝不完的酒、唱不完的歌，和直到天明才熄灭的灯火，怎么会不是酒宴呢？”莱格拉斯反问道。

阿拉贡哑口无言，于是他只能恐吓精灵道：“如果你再这么喝下去，我就不替你付钱了。”

“那又如何，”莱格拉斯略带些傲慢地抬起下巴，“刚刚酒馆老板说了，我可以用三根金发换得一整夜不用钱的麦酒。”

……下回我一定要好好教教这儿的商贩什么叫做市场规则。阿拉贡无可奈何地看着精灵再次举起酒杯，将杯中的黑麦酒一饮而尽。周遭众人的欢呼声只教阿拉贡觉得嘈杂，他摇了摇头，转身走出了酒馆，在微凉的秋风里摸出怀中的烟斗。

索伦的阴影尚未弥漫到这座小村庄，而秋高气爽的天气除了带来丰收的喜悦，也让适龄的男女们拥有闲暇的交际时间，偶尔能够在小酒馆或驿站外的小巷里见着几对亲昵的恋人相互依偎。

酒馆内的喧哗让阿拉贡再次叹了口气，随后又被突然窜进鼻头的烟草味呛住，有点儿丢脸地咳嗽起来。

“你的外套，”破旧的袍子朝阿拉贡的面前盖下来，“我惹你生气了吗，阿拉贡？”

阿拉贡扯开布料，眼前正是莱格拉斯那双充满委屈的蓝眼睛。

“有时候我喝起酒来就会得意忘形，对不起，我不该让你一个人跑到酒馆外吹冷风，”莱格拉斯撇低眉头，“我忽视了你的忠告，也忘记了自己对除了你以外的人类有多陌生。”

阿拉贡揉了揉他的头发，说：“怎么了，遇到怪人了？”莱格拉斯通常只有遇到自己无法处理的问题才会向阿拉贡示弱。

然而金发的精灵摇了摇头：“并没有，但是我不愿见到你独自一人。”

阿拉贡有些诧异地看向坦诚的精灵，他想用自己一贯用来搪塞的“我总是独自一人”回应莱格拉斯，却发现自己不愿见到精灵为此将会流露出的更加悲伤的表情。

“我当然不是独自一人，”阿拉贡清了清嗓子，“我只是打算在酒馆外等你而已。”

“那太好了，”莱格拉斯惊喜地抬眸，“提前去驿馆怎么样？或许能换到一个比昨晚好得多的房间。”

“莱格拉斯！”阿拉贡叫住跃上屋檐的精灵，“你并不知道驿馆的方向！”

金发精灵的脸上再次浮现出那种可爱的自得神情，他扬起双唇，说：“别忘了精灵在夜间也能看得清清楚楚！我——哎呦！”

一向敏捷沉稳的莱格拉斯居然失足从屋顶坠落，好在阿拉贡及时抱住了他，才没让他摔断骨头。

“你看到了什么，莱格拉斯？”阿拉贡对莱格拉斯的异常表现感到不安，“半兽人？还是索伦的黑影？”

“什么也没有！”莱格拉斯慌忙摆手，“只是——只是我们最好不要走那条巷子了。呃，左转，左转那条路一样近。”

阿拉贡狐疑地挑高了眉毛，但在莱格拉斯的坚持下，他还是选择了绕道而行。

一向开朗的莱格拉斯沿路却变得格外安静，他心不在焉地踢着路上的小石子，像是被什么事所困扰。但阿拉贡决定不要主动开口询问，莱格拉斯总是憋不住疑惑，到头来总是要和自己分享的。

一轮明月从巷子尽头升起来，两旁的店肆逐渐后退，脚下的石板路变得更加宽阔。阿拉贡和莱格拉斯走在空无一人的大街上，道路尽头，驿馆的灯光从昏暗的一团变作明亮的一片。

此时，沉默许久的莱格拉斯终于开口了。

“阿拉贡，”他问，“为什么人类要亲吻呢？”

了不起的游侠险些因为精灵的这个问题原地跌倒。他有些震惊地看向自己的异族朋友，思考了一会儿，然后说：“因为他们彼此喜爱。”

莱格拉斯紧接着说：“可是我们……精灵们，从不以亲吻表达这种感情。”

阿拉贡轻轻笑了一声，解释道：“那是因为精灵拥有永恒的生命，不需要用这么热切的方式表达自己的情感。你们有永恒的时间来叙述自己的爱意。”

精灵再次陷入沉默，直到他们走到了驿馆旁的巷口，莱格拉斯才再次犹豫地开口：“可是你并没有永恒的生命。”他停下脚步，认真地注视着黑发的男人。

“当然，我虽然拥有杜内丹人的血统，但也只不过比普通人多上几百年的寿命。而这几百年对你们而言，只不过是瞬间。”这个话题教阿拉贡也感到些许惆怅，当他百年之后，莱格拉斯会永远保持着现如今的样貌；他或许会留在中洲，又或许会西渡，自己作为人类在他的记忆里只不过是沧海一粟。

每每想到这一点，哀伤和不舍就能让阿拉贡的心撕裂。但他不能自私地用情感捆绑莱格拉斯，让他留在自己身边，独据他的爱和快乐，再让他在永生中承受失去和痛苦。

这一切都没办法改变，从一开始就是。

“那么，我也不会有永恒的时间来表达自己的爱。”

莱格拉斯看向惊讶得说不出话的阿拉贡，哀伤地问道：“我能够亲吻你吗，阿拉贡？”

阿拉贡搭在腿侧的手指动了动，但他并没有回答。

“我能吻你吗，”莱格拉斯声音颤抖，重复了一遍自己的话，“阿拉贡？”

但他没等阿拉贡回答，就握住了男人的手。金发的精灵踮起脚，在黑发的男人唇角落下一个吻。紧贴着精灵柔软细腻肌肤的手指骤然收紧，阿拉贡抱住了精灵发颤的身体，捧着他的面颊，再次吻住了莱格拉斯的双唇。

这吻比晚霞还要浓烈，又比晨雾更为缥缈。它像燃烧的火，又像点明的灯，最后融化在莱格拉斯的泪水里。

“如果你离去，那么我也不会再拥有永恒的时间，”莱格拉斯纤长的睫毛被泪水沾成一缕一缕，“或许还没等我学会怎么在眨眼之间表达爱意，你就已经离我而去。”

“我会努力，”阿拉贡拥抱着自己的爱人，“努力活得足够久，并且绝不教你悲伤。”

“可你撒了谎，”暮星公主望着伊力萨王英挺的侧脸，“你甘心走向人类的死亡，却把莱格拉斯推入等待的深渊。”

“我愿承受一切的罪恶和骂名，只要莱格拉斯不再为尘世的情感所困，”伊力萨王叹道，“还记得我对你说过的话吗，阿尔玟？现在我要说，我只祝愿梵拉为莱格拉斯保留遗忘和快乐，绝不要让苍翠的绿叶经历爱情的春生秋杀。”

美丽的暮星公主回敬道：“那么你还记得我对你说过的话吗，埃斯泰尔？你这个彻头彻尾的自私鬼，真让我失望。”

“暮星公主用通用语记录了这一切，并把他交给了我，”苍老的、临近衰竭的山毛榉树抖了抖身子，一卷羊皮纸从树洞里滚了出来，“可是我清楚，自己正走在衰落的道路上。而年轻的大人，我想你就是命运让我等候多时的人。”

阿拉贡并没有接下那卷羊皮纸，而是开口反问：“那么故事里的伊力萨王、绿叶王子和暮星公主，他们最后怎么样了？”

“这正是这个故事的妙处，”树须眨着眼睛说，“暮星公主说，只有那个走到了命运的尽头，并开拓出全新道路的人，才能看到这份手稿的真正结局。”

“那也就是说，谁也不知道阿拉贡和莱格拉斯最后怎么样了，”阿拉贡把那份手稿放进自己的怀里，喃喃道，“或许阿拉贡在一次远征中迷失了方向，而他的莱格拉斯至今仍在为他等待。”

“或许呢，或许故事的结局正是如此。带走它吧，年轻的大人，你已快要走到森林的尽头。”

阿拉贡抬起头，垂低的树枝在风声中为他打开了一条大道，日光从密密匝匝的枝叶上头照下来，像是古老且斑驳的刻印。

我会把这些故事记下来，用英文，法文，或者世界上任何能够被人读懂的文字。阿拉贡这么想着，睁大双眼，泪水从刺痛的眼眶里流出来，我会跨过海峡，走过战场，因为我有属于自己的莱格拉斯。

那卷羊皮纸像是第二颗心脏，在他的胸前砰砰跳动，血液在他身体里激情地流走。他从梦魇中挣脱，向前疾走。

那道路的尽头，正是等待已久的黄金和碧蓝。

END.

*“克里托，我还欠阿斯克勒庇俄斯一只公鸡，千万别忘了。”是为苏格拉底死前说的最后一句话，此处意指阿拉贡视死如归。


End file.
